


Ring Ring

by cheertaeil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Phone Sex, mark is sweet but he’s a little authortive asshole in the bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheertaeil/pseuds/cheertaeil
Summary: Mark had a long day, he’s exhausted and it makes it that much harder to sleep when you’re sending him provocative pictures.





	Ring Ring

**Author's Note:**

> All my works are also available on my tumblr:  
> @cheertaeil

“ **Y/N has sent you a picture message”**

Mark’s screen illuminated the bedroom in a soft glow. It was late, really late and really he should have been in bed by now because he had a busy, long day ahead of him. You knew this so why were you blowing up his phone in the middle of the night? He sighed, curiosity getting the best of him, turning on his side and reaching out for his phone on the bedside table. Sliding his thumb across the locked screen and opening up the messaging tab, his eyes widening in shock at the scandalous image of you - on your bed; decorated in dainty blue ribbon and lace.

_Holy shit, holy shit, HOLY SHIT!_

Sitting up and throwing his covers off, Mark tiptoed to the bathroom; careful not to wake Doyoung. Why now? Closing the door behind him and dialing your number, Mark tugged his sleep pants down his hips. You answered with a breathy tone, your own fingers fucking your tight heat. The length of your fingers couldn’t quite reach the spot that made you see stars. You were frustrated and horny after so long away from your boyfriend.

“Mark, baby, I just..I want your dick so bad.”

Mark stroked his length slow, thumbnail flicking at the head of his dick. Groaning at your abrasive honesty, “What the hell were you trying to accomplish sending me a picture like that?”

Mark could hear the wet slide of your arousal when you quickened the pace of your fingers, the slick slap of skin on skin. “Huh? Answer me.”

The sound was filthy, yet fed his imagination. You always had an insatiable sexual appetite. After multiple rounds of swapping out from his dick, to his fingers, to his tongue; you always kept begging for me - he loved that about you. You whined and arched off the bed, crying out for him. Mark spit into his hand and gripped his dick tighter, the slide more easy.

Growling, “How close are you?”

You whispered, so close and switched from fucking yourself with your fingers to rubbing quick circles on your bud with your thumb. You closed your eyes for a second and pictured yourself stomach down. Mark was pounding into you from behind with a hand wrapped around your neck, with his thumb applying a slight pressure; enough to give you the thrill of his dominance.

“Mark, can you? Oh god,” twisting around searching for release, for Mark’s hands on your hips and his lips on your skin.

Mark gasped and formed a tight ring around his shaft, hoping to hold off his orgasm as long as possible. The result was always so euphoric, it made his toes curl and body feel like it was floating. “Can I? What is it pretty girl?”

You couldn’t say it as if he was right there hovering above you. His eyes would be locked in on the rise and fall of your chest, the peak of your nipples. Lips looking kissable from all the damage your nervous habit of biting them did. Shaking your head like he could see you, ear burning red from shame; you couldn’t come without his help. You were loyal to his orders even miles away in the comfort of your own home.

“Good girls always ask for permission, he said. And you want to be my good girl don’t you.”

You were called back to reality by the delicate whisper of your name. “You want to be my good girl don’t you?”

Nodding again, of course you did. Forgetting he was only apart of your fantasy, not your reality at the moment you answered, “Yes sir. I always want to be your good girl.”

Mark hummed and asked again what she wanted. He couldn’t care less how shy she was it only fueled his dominant side, that darker side of him demanded obidence and in return he’d give his precious sweet girl whatever she wanted.

“I want,” flushing red in the cheeks. Shaking her head and telling him, no it was too embarrassing. Mark’s nostrils flared when he frowned and continued the drawing out of his orgasm. Growling through the phone at her in warning, she bit her lip and mumbled her request.

“Say it again baby and properly.”

“Can you FaceTime me sir? I want to see you when I cum.”

Mark grinned, “Oh that’s all baby?”

He licked his lips hungrily at the image his mind conjured up of her spread out, ready and waiting for him in her blue ribbon and lace. He could picture how pretty she must look, blue and red she wore the color well. Her ass was always left looking bright and bruised after his spankings.

”Hm no.”

She was whined at his refusal, “But Mark.”

His hand froze mid stroke, “What did you call me?”

“Mark..” a quiet and timid response. He told her to grab the panties from her special drawer and slip them on - she knew the ones. Obeying his orders, she slipped her hands away from her slick pussy and walked over to the dresser in the corner of her room. Opening that said drawer and finding the vibrating panties on top of other delicate lingerie, she bent down and slipped them over her legs and laid back on the bed.

“They’re on sir.”

”Good, now lay back and keep still. Don’t try to be sneaky babydoll, I’ll know.”

Mark brought the phone away from his face and opened up the app, smirking when he saw the highest setting and tapped the on switch. He could hear your immediate reaction when the vibrations buzzed from the speaker, his phone now laying on the bathroom sink. He closed the toilet lid and sat down, his pants now at his ankles. Spreading out and having free range to his dick, it was more easy to fondle his balls with one hand and the other quicken the pace around his shaft.

Mark paid close attention to the sounds you made, reaching out to his phone to slow down the pace of the vibrations whenever you neared your brink. You were gasping for breath whenever your inner walls tightened, only to flutter around nothing when he denied you your orgasm by the push of a button.

”Do you want to come babydoll?”

“Yes sir, please I’ll be good. I’ll be such a good girl for you.”

Mark’s stomach clenched and ropes of cum shot up onto his chest and over the knuckles of his hand.

“Fuck ok baby, come for me.”

He reached over and switched the vibrations to the highest setting, relishing in the way you screamed his name and squirted all over the sheets. The finale was well worth the wait and you thought, maybe you’d misbehave more often.


End file.
